This is not what I want
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: What if Cody ran after Bailey that nigh on the top of the Eiffeltower? What could've happened? Find out here! CAILEY ONESHOT!


**AN: **I don't own "The suite life on deck" or the characters from the show! The only characters that I own are then ones that I create myself ;-)

And my main language isn't english, so I know that my grammer and such isn't perfect. So please be nice to me ;-P

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Then maybe we should just break up?" Cody angrily said and looked at his girlfriend.

"Maybe we should!" she shot right back and gave him a dirty look.

She couldn't believe what was happening right now. This morning she had woken up with that lovely thought that she was going to have the best anniversary with her boyfriend, but now they were both on the top of the Eiffel tower, yelling at each other! Not exactly what she had imagined.

"Is that what you want?" he asked her harshly and got the same question from her.

Things went silent for a few seconds. All you could hear was the wind blowing, and it was like time stopped. Then they both realized what that silent meant, and their faces turned puzzled, hurt and most of all, shocked!

"Then it's over" She coldly confirmed, even though you could see that her eyes were still hoping.

Hoping that he'd say something, something that'd stop them from committing this big mistake. But no. Nothing that could save them was said.

"Fine." Was all Cody managed to say.

And after a few seconds of silence, Bailey realized that it was now officially over and that there was nothing to do about it. In only a few seconds, Bailey's world turned upside down and was broken into thousands of miserable and burning pieces. She couldn't take it anymore, so she turned around and ran away, towards the stairs. Cody kept looking after her as she ran, but when she headed down the stairs and disappeared, it felt like a part of him disappeared as well. And he needed that part! He couldn't live without that part that made him so happy and completed him. Cody couldn't let her go like that, when breaking up wasn't what he really wanted.

Without thinking twice, Cody left Pascal and the snails, and started to run as fast as he could down the stairs. After a few minutes of constantly running, he suddenly heard a loud sob behind him. He quickly stopped and turned around to see Bailey sitting in a corner, crying.

At the sight of her, he felt his heart drop even more. She was sitting in the corner, shaking and surrounded by her dirty and ripped dress. She looked so miserable, sad and broken. The last thing Cody wanted to do was to hurt her, but still he was the reason why she was in that statement. And it killed him inside. Like a sharp knife was being stabbed into his heart, over and over again.

In complete silence, he slowly walked closer to her and knelt down so that he was at the same height as her. Without really considering it, he calmly wrapped his arms around her slender and cold body. He just needed to comfort her, whether she liked it or not.

When Bailey suddenly felt two arms firmly wrapped around her body, she was at first very surprised and her crying stopped. But when she figured out who it was, she immediately started to cry again and buried her face in his chest. She didn't exactly know why he was here, but one thing she did know was that she was happy that he was.

Minutes passed by, and no one said a word. The only thing that you could here was the sound of the wind, Cody's breathing and the sound of a sobbing Bailey, who was still being held comfortingly in Cody's arms. After what seemed like hours, Cody slowly let go of Bailey's body and pulled away. Bailey sobbed one last time and then looked at him with a sad face expression and smeared mascara flowing down her cheeks.

"Of course this is not what I want…" He said with a low and saddened voice. Then he slowly reached out for her face, and slowly let his thumbs brush the tears and the mascara away from her beautiful face. "What I want is to be with you and most of all, I want you to be happy…"

"Really?" Bailey answered with a trembling voice. It sounded like she was about to burst into tears again.

"Of course. I would never want to hurt you, Bailey. But when I saw you in the arms of that French guy, I just felt really stupid and weak. The fact that I thought I'd lost you to another guy was just frustrating me so much, so I let the jealousy and madness get the best of me. I'm really sorry…"

Bailey sent him a weak smile as another tear slid down her cheek.

"Am I really that special to you?"

Cody frowned and then spoke again. "Of course you are! You mean the world to me, and any guy would love to date you. But for some reason you picked me, which I by the way don't understand. You're so sweet, smart, beautiful and generous. You're every guys dream and I'm just…a loser. I guess that's why I'm so overprotective. It's because I'm afraid that you'd leave me for a better man." Cody sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I'd never leave you for a 'Better man'. Because to me you're the best and all I could ever wish for. No need to bring yourself down like that, Cody! You might not see it yourself, but I do see what an amazing person you are." She sent him a smile again, and calmly caressed his knee. Cody just responded with a weak smile, and small nod.

Cody then noticed again that Bailey was shaking, and could see that she was really freezing and had Goosebumps. It didn't surprise him though. All she was wearing was her blue dress and then a little, white cardigan. That wasn't enough to keep her body warm, so Cody slowly stood up and helped her stand up as well, by giving her his hand. When they finally were standing up again, Cody took his jacket off and gently placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Cody. But aren't you going to be cold now?" she hesitantly asked him.

"As long as your warm and happy, Bails, I couldn't care less if I'm cold or not. Keep the jacket. I'll be okay." Then it went silent for a while…

"Do you want to re-do this anniversary date, or do you want to go home?" Cody broke the silence.

"I really don't want to have a bad memory of this beautiful place, so I think we should head back to the top. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course. Let's go." Cody grabbed her by the hand and then they both walked up the stairs again.

On the top of the tower, Pascal was sitting at the table and reading a newspaper. Cody and Bailey grinned a little at the sight of Pascal sitting all by himself, at the romantically dressed table. Cody then let go of Bailey's hand and walked over to Pascal. When Pascal saw Cody, he panicked a little and threw the newspaper over the railing that was surrounded the platform. But Cody didn't really mind, so he just whispered something to him. Bailey frowned suspiciously, and walked up to Cody. But just as she was about to ask Cody about what was going on, Cody turned around and Pascal started to play a slow song on his accordion.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a slightly nervous tone.

There was nothing to be nervous about though, because Bailey just nodded with a smile and accepted his invitation. Cody let his hand rest on her curvy hips, as Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck. All they did was rocking back and forth in harmony, and gaze into each other's eyes. No one said a word. All you could hear was the slow music and the wind. Bailey then suddenly moved a little and let her head rest in the crook of his neck, and all Cody could do was pull her closer, let his chin rest on her soft hair and sigh in contentment.

"This is all so beautiful, Cody. I'm sorry I didn't realize that a lot sooner. And of course a appreciate it. More that you could ever imagine."

Cody just smiled in satisfaction and then kissed her on the top of her head, and they kept on rocking back and forth.

"I love you and I always will, Bails. No matter what we may fight about, a part of me will always belong to you."

Bailey then felt a tear of happiness slide down her cheek.

"I love you too, Cody. More than anything…"

_The End_

* * *

So I hope that you guys liked this oneshot ;-)

I've been hearing from different people that they'd like a Zaya fanfic! (Zack and Maya). Maybe I should write one? So if you have an idea for great story with Zaya, then please tell me. Review or PM, I don't really care! Do as you please.

xoxo

Emilie


End file.
